


The Bet

by marchellantoniette



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, richonne headcanon, richonnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchellantoniette/pseuds/marchellantoniette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My adaption of a anon tumblr headcanon from Richonnies blog: 2 weeks after Rich and Michonne becomes official, Rick jokes about how much Michonne wanted him and she denies it. So they decided to see who could go without sex the longest. Rules where no kissing, intimate touching, or sex. They lasted a day before they started to cheat. Rick walking around the house shirtless. Michonne bending over in front of him to pick things up. The 5th day Rick climbs in the shower with her claiming to conserve water, and quickly forfeits longing to touch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Richonnies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Richonnies).



Monday morning, nine-thirty to exact, we find the Grimes family getting ready to head out and start their day. Carl just left for school; school that started at seven. Michonne and Rick finishing off their coffee before they drop Judith off, and head off to work protecting the inhabitants of the Alexandria Safe Zone.

As Michonne poured the last of her coffee down the sink, and turned to head to get Judith she was stopped by Rick’s arm lacing it self around her waist. His head found her neck and breathe in sweet scent of honeysuckle and smiled.

“I never thought I’d be able to actually do this. To be able to hold you, to have another home and have the entire family safe. I used to dream about this...about us.”

“For how long exactly? You've never actually told me how long you've wanted me, or to be in a relationship with me.”

“Believe it or not, but ever since the prison I was sweet on you.” His southern charm made a reappearance.

“Really? Well, I should have known you've been obsessed with me for some time now.” A grin had now formed on her face, as she looked up at Rick.

“I wouldn't say ‘obsessed’ so to speak but I did have strong feelings I couldn't explain. If anything you were obsessed with me. After everything that happened with the Governor, you didn't have to find me and Carl. You could’ve went on your own and no one would have fault you since it was every man for himself. But did you? No, you came and tracked me and the boy down. You couldn't stay away.” He grabbed her hand and placed it on his slight bulge. “Admit ‘Chonne, your addicted.”

“Oh please! Remember the time you pouted for three days straight because I was withholding to kiss you? When your rescue mission to get Carol and Beth back, almost resulted in you all getting your asses killed by crooked cops. Your the one thats addicted, if anything you got it so bad you couldn't go without me to save your life.”

“You do realize who you're talking to don’t you? I've been without sex a hell of a long time.”

“No longer than me.”

He had let her go and she’d crossed the room, putting Judith jacket on her and checking her bag to make sure she had everything she needed.

“Are you challenge me, ‘Chonne” He asked smiling, a playful tone so evident Judith herself began to laugh.

“What if I am? Would you be able to handle that; a little competition that is. Lets say we have a go at being celibate, and the loser who caves has to do what the other wants.”

“Alright and what would the rules be?”

“Well obviously no sex. And… no kissing, licking, sucking, spanking, nibbling, hand jobs, fingering-”

“God damn it Michonne.” He said, arms now crossed, and exasperated look evident. 

“Getting scared already? ”

“Okay, you're on. And when I win you get to have the pleasure of waking Carl up and get him to school on time for two month.” Rick said smugly,his hands crossed and a smirk ever present. Blue eyes gleaming at the thought of Michonne, having to try and accomplish the feat of waking up a tired Carl.

Michonne pursed her lips and raised her left eyebrow, and shook her head in agreement.

“Deal. And when I win, you have to put out, know if end or buts. When I want you, you come running, agreed? Agreed.” She said, crossing the room to meet him face to face.

“Wait hold on, you mean to tell me I could’ve chosen something sex related? I change my mind, when I win you have to-”

He was cut off by the gentle kiss Michonne, placed on his. Instinctively he leaned into and attempted to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away. Their foreheads touched and her full lips where mere inches from his parted ones; both pair of lips were still tingling from the contact. It amazed Rick that after all this time and the numerous amounts of kisses shared, that they can still elicit such strong emotion for one another.

He missed her. Though that made no sense at all seeing how they shared a bed, house, and job; she was always at arms length. She was in front of his arms now yet he longed for her. He had her presence but now he wanted her entire being. He wanted her touch, hell he craved for her touch. And in that moment he knew he’d let his confidence and pride take head and should have left it on the back burner. How the hell was he supposed to go without any physical interaction with Michonne and not die of blue balls; if thats possible.

Literally, all she did was kiss him, and he was now hard as can be and cheeks bright red. She had him erect and panting from a kiss, and she wasn't even trying. He was fucked.

“If you win I have to get Carl up for school, and if I win you have to be my sex slave. Theres no going back and since we already discussed the rule I say we officially start now.” She said, stepping back from Rick, and straightening out her shirt.

“Don’t you think it would be better if we waited to start tomorrow? I mean we already had sex this morning and we just kissed.” He was desperate to have one more round with her before he had to go cold turkey. She saw through his bullshit, and smiled knowing this was going to be a piece of cake.

“You can wipe that smile right off your face, I was merely pointing out it would be better tomorrow because we already tainted today, but I’m ready to start now. If anything I was throwing you a bone.”

“Well aren't you generous. Starting now you're cut off, and may the better person win.” Michonne, grabbed Judith and headed towards the house next door to drop her off with Beth, then to head out on her rounds as deputy.

Rick stood and watched her leave, well her ass so to speak, and decided he needed to suck it up and prepare himself. He told himself just to channel the old Rick, from the prison era and find control. He had wanted her back then too but the timing and the fear she would leave and never come back stood in his way. He lusted from afar, and thats just what he’d have to do now. Right after he jerks off what Michonne started with that damn kiss.


	2. Day 1

Day 1

This day was nothing but the calm before the storm. It was merely longing glances shared between each other, and unneeded pats on the back for the most simplistic jobs done. Hands lingered and it was tough to not pull one other in, and kiss or the down a few blocks and fuck against one the houses that gave them coverage. No, there would no more that, that is until one of them gives up. Until then just pats on the back and shoulder, and unsolicited eye fucking.

Carl, could see right through that. _‘Why the hell did Dad, just give Michonne a pat on the back for giving him a water? Why’d Michonne, just pat Dad on the shoulder for opening the cabinets?’_ He was on the verge of just chalking it up to adults being weird, until he caught how they were looking at each other. Now to be fair there always looking at each other, that much he knew, but those stares didn't look innocent. It felt like they were transported back in time to the prison on the day she finally came back baring comics for him and an electric shaver for dad. He had looked relieved to see her but there was also something else there and its back with a vengeance.

Carl looked to Judith who was sitting in Michonne lap, pulling her hair calling at mom to get her attention, but he could see it was for naught. He cleared his throat, “Um, should we leave?” He asked, unsure of himself.

That snapped them both back and they turned to Carl as he grabbed Judith with worry lines present on his face.

“No, of course not. You should sit down and finish dinner.” Rick was said, as he leaned back hands behind his head, discreetly trying to wipe the beads of sweat that had formed.

“I finished ten minutes ago.” Carl really just wanted to be excused right now, and go to him room where everything made sense. “I’ll take Judith, and play with her until one comes to get her.” He turned on his feet but was stopped by Michonne.

“Not so fast, don’t you have English homework? Thats what I thought, I’ll take Judith you just go and do your homework.”

“And she means your homework, if we catch you up there reading those comics again you're up shits creek, got me?” Carl simply nodded his head and made a beeline for the stairs. Part of him felt guilty for leaving Judith down there, he assumed she could pick up on the weird vibes, but this looked like his only chance so he took it.

The house was quiet except for Judith, who was now in her little play pin, banging her hands on the plastic piano Glenn nabbed for her on there last run.

There they stood in front of each other; Rick with his arms crossed over his abdomen head tilt to the side. He looked good, and Michonne knew that went without saying but damn it was true. Theres something about Rick Grimes in a white  t-shirt, blue jeans, with his gun belt and holster weighing down said jeans letting a small sliver of skin peeking out. Michonne had came to the conclusion that he was undeniably sexy and there was nothing anyone could do about it but enjoy the view. And it always amazed her that he didn't know. Now most handsome men, know they’re handsome men but he really doesn't or he just doesn't care.Shes convinced its the first.

 

**Once after a night of passion she laid in his arm, both bodies slick with sweat as they laid by the fire, and asked how he saw himself. That on a scale from one to ten how attractive he found her and himself. He of course said from one to ten she a trillion, and blushed as he said it, but when it came down to him he said average.**

**“Average! You think your scaled as ‘average’?” Her voiced was laced with confusion and shock, and Rick felt his stomach drop and began to stare into the fire.**

**“Alright… below average.” He sounded defeated and Michonne felt like shit. She didn't mean to place that feeling of inadequacy, and she needed to make that known.**

**“Thats not what I meant. Hey...look at me. Thats not what I meant Rick, you’re very very attractive. Your fucking hot, damn near scorching. Trust me when I say everyone women in this group at some point had a wet dream about Rick Grimes; even Tara said if she had to chose a man it’d be you no contest.”**

**“Okay, thank you. No more please.” He was red again and now staring towards the sky. He really didn't want to know anyone but Michonne wanted to have sex with him, and now all hes going to picture when he looks at these womens faces hes going to picture them having relations.**

**“No, no. I made you feel insecure, so I have to make it right. You know before they found out we were together they used talk about their sex dream escapades with you to me. Across the board, except for Karen, everyone just knew you were hung. They said they could tell by the way you walk; I tried to tell them you were just bow-legged but they didn't believe.” He had a looks of sheer disgust on his face, and Michonne knew that was enough for tonight.**

**Soon that look of disgust turned to look of fake annoyance, and he said, “Yeah, well we both know that not only am I bow-legged but I’m also hung so everybody right, and how about we never talk about this again deal. Deal.” And that was the end of discussion, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell into slumber.**

A smile became prominent on her lips as she reminisced about that night, and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Whats so funny?” They were now face to face.

“Nothing much, baby.” His cheeks inflamed and his breath hitched. Rick had a thing with pet names, which she never understood. She had a feeling Lori and Rick didn't use them that often or at all so he wasn't all that use to being called one. But he loved it nonetheless, and a small smile would appear and his face and ears would get rosy at the sentiment.

“Dammit, Michonne.” Their foreheads were touching, and she could clearly see the growing member in his pants and she all but did a victory dance.

“All you have to do is give in. Give in and I’m yours, Rick.” Before Rick could respond, Carl beat him to it.

“Dad, if you plan on ‘giving in’, can I at least take Judith with me to Daryl’s house?” The pair pulled apart and Carl rolled his eyes. They've been together for too long to be so jump; they were acting so immature.

“Look Carl, I don’t know what you heard-”

“Michonne wants you to give in to all this sexual tension, and be done with it already.” Carl said exasperated and highly annoyed; and people have the audacity to call children stupid and adults smart. A shame.

“What did you just say young man? How the hell do you even know what sexual tension is?” She looked like a deer in headlights and felt like she needed to lie down.

The pair both knew Carl wasn't a little boy anymore and Rick caught him several times in his room porking it to the women in his comics but still. Hearing the word ‘sex’ or anything close to it coming out of Carl mouth was shocking. I mean Rick and Carl have had ‘the talk’ once he realized it might be more than a little crush Carl had on Enid, but he never actually though he’d already went down that route or even knew how.

Rick turned to Michonne and his eyes slightly squinted. _Does she know something I don’t? They were always closer, and I’d reckon he’d go to her before he would to me about...things of that nature._

“Before that look of betrayal consume your face, yes I am aware that you gave Carl the talk and we do talk about...that sometimes. But its only have to safe and to make sure everyone consents. I don’t know where he go that sexual tension bullshit from.” She said hands up, hoping she didn't overstep her boundaries. As much as she loves Carl and their talks, she never wanted sex to apart of it and Rick has to know that.

“Yeah, dad its not her fault. When I first asked her about condoms, she started to cry and thats as far as we got. And its not bullshit, its a fact. There are signs all over; you know body language and the fact you just told my dad to in so many words to take you.”

Rick turned to Michonne and she looked like she wanted to throw up. Did he really just say that?

“Now look here, I don’t know where you learned this-”

“In school.” Carl said, nonchalantly walking back from the kitchen with a apple in his hand.

“School? There teaching sex-ed in school?” Michonne was astonished and it felt like she was dying from pure embarrassment.

“Of course not, its the apocalypse the last thing you’d adults would want is for us to be having sex. Not like that would stop us.” He whispered the last part under his breath.

“Your damn straight, so how are you learning about this in school if its not being taught. And no more one worded sentences, speak.” Rick was determined to get to the bottom of this and by the looks of Michonne he’d be going solo. She’d waved the white flag, and left to sulk in their bedroom.

“Okay, well you know how Mrs. Rhodes is the English teacher, and when she had to go on bed rest from her pregnancy Miss. Cho took over. And sense she doesn't really know how to teach we basically have to copy every word from the dictionary with two definitions for classwork and homework until Mrs. Rhodes comes back. And I've made it the S section, and finished of with sexual tension, which I couldn't help but notice you and Michonne fit that description.” He paused and had another bite of his apple, his father looking perplexed as ever. Carl rolled his eyes and continued. “ Sexual tension is physically induced libidina[l](http://www.yourdictionary.com/libidinal) unrest arising between two individuals when exposed to one another, is that not you and Michonne?” He asked, head cocked to the side, going in for another bite.

“Alright smart ass, I knew what it meant I just didn't know you did or where you heard it from. But from now on know more, attacking us with you sex obsessed vocabulary.” They shared a smile. “Do me a favor after you finish your apple, give your sister a bath, I need to talk to Michonne.” Rick headed up the stairs, and found Michonne laying on the bed with her back against the headboard.

“Hey.” He said, quietly unaware of how or if he can even comfort her. He reckons its not easy for a mother to know her son has sex on the brain.

“I can’t believe it. I can’t believe.” Her eyes closed and arms tightly wrapped around her chest.

“Believe it. Hes not our little boy anymore hes turning into a growing ma-”

“Not that. I realized on my way up here its stupid to think he doesn't know about sex or may be experiencing it. I can’t believe I had you and he ruined it.” She groaned and began to pace.

“Wait a minute, you didn't have me. If anything I had you!” Her head shot up and she looked somewhat offended.

“You had me? It what world, you where milliseconds away from kissing me, until Carl came. You might as well throw in the towel and save yourself.” She was getting cocking and it pissed him off. Not because she was challenging him but, because it turned him on and he knew he could do nothing about it. “Baby, face it. I can have you in the palm of my hand whenever I want. You know I have a hold over you.” She pointed to his ever growing erection.

“I’ll admit it you do have a hold over me, but I too have a hold over you.”  He had her pinned against the wall, both hands on either side of her; his lips faintly ghost over he side of her neck.

“We said no intimate touches.” She could feel his body heat radiating onto her, and her throat started to tighten.

“We did and I’m not.” He answered, a smirk present in his tone. “I thought I saw a bug, and I was just shooing it away.” He backed away and began to unbuckle his belt.

“With your lips?” He didn't answer her verbally, just turned around and gave her a wink.

 **  
** Rick had stripped down to solely his boxers and caught his reflection from the mirror in the corner. And his has to admit he did look different from before, he wouldn't call himself a sex god like he has over heard the women say, but he wasn't ugly. He had definitely toned up a hell of a lot more since his days on the farm; his abs, v line, and biceps showed the proof. He also noticed he wasn't the only one looking, seeing Michonne stare intently at his body. She turned away when she got caught, and Rick decided that tomorrow it’ll be his turn he’d use the hold he had over her.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick plans to seduce Michonne.

Today was operation make Michonne cave. It was one of the rare days both Michonne and Rick both have the day off. With so many more new people getting settled in they were able to appoint more jobs and in turn have more ‘officers’ so to speak.

So today it was going to be just Rick and Michonne; Carl had school and though on either or off day they normally keep Judith Rick had already made plans for Carol to pick her up. The house was still and quiet and Rick laid next to Michonne, damn near giddy to put his plan into fruition. It was simple really: be naked. He planned on walking around the house naked all damn day, and keeping her inside til she cracked.

She began to shuffle in bed slowing waking up; her eyes fluttering until they open and meet his bright blue. She reached out to cup his face but quickly stopped remembering there bet, and pushed the covers off and stood.

“Good morning.” She simply said, stretching her tone body while the rays of sunshine warm her. “I’m starving. You have any request before I start breakfast?”

“Yes, actually I do. I could really go for some waffles, ‘Chonne, think you could pull that off?” He to had risen from bed, and made his way over to her. Her eyes scanned his torso multiple times before she answer back, by nodding her head. “I’m going to hop into the shower, but I’ll meet you downstairs?”

He was already heading towards the bathroom and before Michonne could nod again, he had slipped out of boxers. Rick had a small ass but Michonne loved it nonetheless, especially when she’d catch him off guard and get it slap making his eyes bug out head. And the fact that she can’t do it now without losing, makes her want to do it even more.

Rick turned around, morning wood present, and pointed his finger to the door. “Oh, and make sure to put the coffee on, thanks.” With that he closed the door, twisted the knob and soon the bathroom was filled with warm and steam.

Rick realized he’d better take care of, the already pulsating problem. Hid firm slightly calloused hand gripped his member at it base; his breathe getting heavier as every second pass. Slowly, envisioning her long thick thighs wrapped around his ready hips, plunging deep inside her, he began to stroke himself. At first slow and tender, but the thought of them being connected, flesh to flesh, became too much for him and he began to pump faster and faster. The loud roaring of the water over shadowing his disparate groans and grunts wanting relief.

 **  
** One leg on the edge of the tub, the other inside. His back arches, and his head flew back. Palm laying against the once cooled title, while the other exposes him to such a deep ecstasy his toes begin to curl. And with a final three pumps his seed spewd onto the base of the tub and a few title, but was soon washed down the drain.

_To be continued..._


	4. Rick and Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a taste. More to come soon.

He's up to something. Michonne was sure of it. Rick rarely strutted around in his birthday suit, and the fact that this bet is on it only seems more suspicious. But she had to admit she was enjoying it. How could she not, when that tone slightly golden skin man stood there in the morning light tempting her. With his cock firm and hard; she swears she saw precum lightly forming at the tip.

No Michonne stop. Get it together women! She chastised herself. She couldn't let him get to her! But that was easier said then done, especially when she now wet thinking about him.

She heard the water stop, and began to brew some coffee and start working on the waffles. She made sure to make it extra strong if she was going to last all day; or until Carl and Judith came home.

She mixed the batter, and headed outside to pick a few berries from the bushel of blueberries Carol and Glenn found on their last run. And when she reappeared, there standing pouring a cup of coffee was none other than Rick Grimes...naked.

She sighed, "So is this going to be a thing now? You running naked."

"Do you want it to be?" He was getting cocky, because he knew she loved his.

"I'd love for it to be if we didn't have this bet going on, also I'm pretty sure that's against the rules."

"And that's where you wrong beautiful. You said nothing about attire when you made up these rules."

"What attire? Your standing in my kitchen butt naked. And I must admit it pretty pathetic." She had washed and added the berries into the bowl, and turned the burner on to start cooking.

"You think this is pathetic." He said, gesturing to his body.

"I think that's beautiful, but the fact that you have to resort in prancing around naked to try and make me cave, speaks volumes." A smug smirk, ever present on her face.

"I've done a lot of things in my life, but prancing not one of em. Plus this is my home, if I can't be naked her then where can I?" They where now face to face, as Rick brought his steaming cup of coffee to his pink lips.

"Yeah, well if jr, over there touches me that'll technically count as a lewd touch." She smiled as she, filled the griddle with the batter and continued to make breakfast.

Shockingly, Rick was behaving himself. He sat across from Michonne at the table; normally always side by side. Didn't attempt to press against her while she was cooking, and didn't even make any moves on her.

He sat there politely eating his waffles and drinking his coffee. 

It was really starting to piss her off. Mostly because it was working. It took everything in her to not live out an cliché porno scene and fuck him on the counter.

But this isn't how this goes. Michonne is a natural born winner, she refuses to be defeated by Rick, it was time for her to make a move.

"So what did you want today Grimes?" She asked. They make have this bet on, but they are both still parents, leaders, and home owners.


	5. Conserve Water, It's the Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I just really wanted to get this up today.

Rick had decided he wanted to finish Judith's birthday present; a dollhouse. From various supply runs and raids on other once safe zones, he'd been able to collect enough accoutrements, to build her the best damn dream house in whole damned world.

All he had left to do was title the roof, and clean up the inside with some sandpaper. He planned on leaving the painting to Carl and Michonne, that way it was proper family gift.

So he headed to the garage and started hammering away. And he has to admit he was using the project as away, to let out his frustrations. Mostly them being sexual, seeing how his "fool" proof plan was mediocre at best.

Michonne didn't take a bite. Sure she was shameless staring, and he swore he heard her moan when he lightly pressed against her to get the butter. But that wasn't enough, or even what he expected. He truly thought she would have thrown everything off the table, and fuck him mercilessly.

But no. They ate breakfast, and he left to the garage and she was washing dishes last time he checked. Speaking of time, he clearly spent a lot of it here, by the sounds his stomach where making. He checked his watch and he was right; he'd been in there for five hours.

He dropped the hammer on the table and headed towards the house. He could see Michonne reading a book about sowing while stirring a pot on the stove.

And he had to admit he really did have a soft spot for, domestic Michonne. Don't get him wrong, he loves the powerful fighter that she is, but seeing her truly and fully taking on the role of a housewife was endearing.

"Hey what's for lunch?" He asked, closing the slide door, making his was towards her.

"Soup." She said simply, not taking her eyes off the pages, while grasp for the lid she left on the counter.

Rick moved closer, to warm delicious smelling liquid bubbling away in the pot.

"Smells amazing, babe. Is it almost done?"

Michonne takes that as a cue to actually look at Rick, and she was met with a dust covered naked man.

"What the hell where you doing in there. I thought you where building a dollhouse, not rolling around in that filthy garbage. Speaking of that, I told that boy if your to clean it last weekend, on account of him and Enid keep sneaking out." Her hands on her hips, head cocked.

"Oh so he's my son now?"

"Richard." His eyes widened and she smirked.

"Okay okay, when he comes home from school I promise he'll be on it."

She walked over to him, and put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Thank you." 

"No problem. I can't believe you called me Richard. No one calls me that, ever. Except for that time Daryl got pissed at me, when where back at the prison."

"Yeah, well I can't believe you think your gonna sit anywhere in my kitchen, dirty like that." She swatted him away, and placed her book on the table.

"Look you still have about twenty minutes, until the soup done so you might as well go clean up. I know I'll be heading up there, once this is done."

"Naw, you go ahead, I'll wait. You take your sweet time."

She didn't need to be told twice. She unwrapped her apron and headed straight to the master bathroom.

***************

Now to be perfectly honest, Michonne was taking a shower under false pretenses. She wasn't dirty in the literal sense, but her mind was filled with filth.

All in all it was very conflicting. Part of her brain wished, Rick accidentally chopped his member off working in the garage. Just for the simple fact, he has his chest puffed out like a peacock ever proud. Knowing she was bound to give any second, because how could a sane women not.

And then there was the other part in her brain, who desperately wanted to barge into the garage and have him pound into her over the table.

And that's why she stayed in the house, rather follow him and help like she usually did. She stayed in the house and played the housewife bit to pass the time.

And the pathetic thing is, she could have just left. The best way to fight temptation is to further yourself from it, and yet there she stood. Knowing any moment he could appear, in all his glory tempting her.

And when he finally did emerge, it took all of her strength to set caution to the wind and all but devour him. Him, with his sun kissed skin and lean broad shoulders. His defined chest glistening in the sunlight, earned from working hard in the garage. Honestly, it should be illegal to look that good.

She was slipping and needed an excuse to get out of his presence, without tipping him off. So she leaves to shower, in hopes of being able to collect herself and get her head in the game.

Once up the stairs she began to discard her clothing, and made a bee line to the washroom. She closed the door, turned the knob, and waited as the room filled with steam and warmth.

She pulled back the curtain and moaned as the hot water splashed on her skin. Quickly blanketing her body soaking wet. Expect for on very important spot, that was wet solely on the behave of Rick.

Michonne couldn't take it anymore and decided that she needed, no deserved an release. She laid her right palm flat against the cool title and lifted her left leg, to the edge of the tub.

She lightly swiped her fingers against her clit. Michonne knows she shouldn't; the bet was to sustain without sex and yet here she was. She might as well go downstairs, and wrap her full lips around his length while she at it.

Just like she credits herself a winning, she also prides herself on never cheating. But damn does cheating leave the most satisfying taste. A satisfying touch.

'I bet Rick, cheated already so she might as well enjoy herself a little." She thought, trying to justify by any means her yearning to be fucked.

But before she could attempt anymore, she heard the bathroom door open and close; the silhouette of Rick coming closer.

Rick pulled back the shower curtain, and stepped into the shower with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower."

"With me inside?"

"It's the end of the world, we need to conserve water."


	6. Wetter Than Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to gweniegut, for her comments. So here's a little teaser. Also, please forgive any mistakes, I just threw this up. And thanks to all the comments too.

"Conserve my ass!" Michonne said as she, turned her back to him a small smirk slowly beginning to form. "Look Grimes, if this is your way of throwing the white towel, can you wait until I'm done. I'll take care of that after, just let me wash first."

'That', being his firm length standing long and erect.

Michonne, could have sworn she saw a tiny drop of pre-cum form at the head, then drop down the pristine white tub. She really didn't know if the combination of lust and the humid heat of the shower where clouding her judgment. But the fact she heard a light moan escape Rick, maybe her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"I have know idea, what your talking about." He said, reaching to the side of her to grasp the soap. "I'd be a waste of water for both of us to use it one after another; jut make sense to share. But if this is too much for you, which I'd totally understand, I'll just be a minute."

Michonne rolled her eyes, and decided I'd just be easier to tune him out and act as if he wasn't there. And she attempted to do just that until, Rick serges forward and his tone abdomen was now touching her back.

She now stand somewhat pinned against him, and the once refreshingly cool tile wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her voiced cracked, and she felt insanely weak.

For god sake she'd been out there in that new world, killing humans and the undead alike, yet this is what's going to break her. Before this, before these walls she'd never even ponder about sex; it never being a necessity.

So the fact, that her only real 'battle' at hand is to stay celibate, and she feels as if she can't do that is madding. She never thought sex, or the unwavering want of it to make her weak.

And honestly, she was just hoping Rick hasn't noticed the shift in her.

*************

Rick had her.

He knew if he was able to catch her with her guard down, I'd play to his advantage. And pinning her to the wall, was the final puzzle piece to bring this home.


End file.
